La Corbeille d'insondable
by insondable
Summary: Des idées, des défis... Si vous voulez écrire mais ne savez pas sur quoi ou manquez d'inspiration, ou que vous cherchez un challenge, cet endroit est pour vous! Une petit clic, ça ne tue pas.
1. L'admirateur

Bonjour à vous tous !

Bien alors pour vous résumer ma situation, je vais me contenter de dire que j'ai trop d'idées de fanfics pour très peu de temps. En plus, j'ai beau avoir eu l'idée de départ rien n'indique que je saurais la mener à bon port avec le talent nécessaire. Ainsi, je vous confie certaines de mes idées à la condition que vous en preniez bien soin ! C'est important, j'ai beau les faire adopter je les aime bien mes petites graines d'idées pas encore germées.

Donc je vous invite à lire les idées qui vont suivre, et si vous ne trouvez rien qui vous convient passez votre chemin, mais un gros merci de la visite. Pour ceux qui sont possiblement intéressé, veuillez m'en informer par une review toute simple (ou complexe, j'aime bien aussi) ou bien en passant par ma page perso où en cliquant sur un lien vous pouvez m'envoyer un message, mais dans ce dernier cas vous devrez mentionner le titre provisoire que j'ai donné au résumé pour que je sache ce que vous voulez acquérir avec certitude.

Si vous ressentez le désir de vous voir confier une de mes élucubrations mais ne savez pas comment la mener, je suis entièrement à votre disposition pour vous donner des idées. Vous n'êtes cependant pas obligés de les prendre en compte.

* * *

Ok alors je me lance, voici mon premier petit orphelin :

**L'admirateur** _(titre non imposé, c'est seulement pour que je me retrouve)_

Résumé rapide:

Colin Crivey est réputé pour être celui ayant en sa possession le plus grand nombre de photos de Harry Potter. Quand on vient lui proposer un prix exorbitant pour qu'il fournisse toute celles qu'il a en plus de toutes celle qu'il continuera à prendre, Colin ne sait plus quoi penser mais accepte tout de même le marché.

Notes :

1 - «L'admirateur» n'est pas forcé de prendre TOUTES les photos, néanmoins cela crédibilise sa fixation. Il peut aussi exiger toute les photos mais ne pas avoir de problème avec le fait que Colin garde des doubles, mais peut aussi exiger que seulement lui ne possède de photos.

2- Il peut être question de monnayer autre chose que de l'argent.

Pistes :

Ce qui en résulte, les pensées de Colin, de Harry, du mystérieux personnage ainsi que de l'entourage de ceux-ci, sans oublier les racontars et la foule bien sûr.

Vous pouvez imaginer un admirateur fanatique de Harry, un psychopathe qui en a après sa vie (tient ça me dit quelque chose) ou un élève qui prépare un coup tordu, ce que vous voulez ! L'important c'est qu'il veuille l'exclusivité (ou presque) du commerce photographique de Harry. Il peut aussi recueillir toutes les coupures de journaux et de magasines qui en font mention. Le mystérieux client peut tout simplement être quelqu'un qui veux protéger la vie privée de Harry en récoltant toutes les photos avant les autres mal intentionnés, et peut-être même se prendre au jeux... Vous pouvez aussi dire que c'est comme ça que Sirius Black à observé Harry de loin au départ, qu'en sais-je !

* * *

Vous avez, je suppose, compris que je suis très libre sur ce que vous faites de ma fiction (qui n'en est pas encore une). Ce n'est pas un défi strict que je vous impose, plutôt une idée que je vous propose. Ainsi, si plusieurs d'entre vous souhaitent acquérir les droits sur cette idée (je ne crois pas cela possible mais sait-on jamais) mais que vos schémas partent dans des directions totalement opposées, il sera possible de tous vous l'accorder, en autant que vous n'empiétez pas sur les plates bandes des autres.

Donc voilà, à une prochaine fois pour une autre idée que je ne peux pas mener à terme!

Bye, Bonne chance, Bisouxxx!


	2. La Haine

Bonjour vous tous!

Je reviens en force avec cette fois un petit défi, résumé rapidement. Avec un peu de chance il sera plus populaire que ma suggestion précédente.

**Défi **

Résumé : Le fils de Ron et de son épouse n'aime pas Hermione. En fait, il la déteste de tout son être. Mais pourquoi, que cache cette haine, et surtout d'où vient-elle?

Conditions : - Ron doit être marié avec une femme, mais ça ne peut pas être Hermione.

- Le fils en question doit être très jeune, entre 1 et 8 ans.

- Ils ont tous quittés Poudlard

- le texte doit faire une page, au minimum

- Il n'y a pas de maximum

Je laisse le reste à votre discrétion.

Si vous décidez de relevez ce défi, faites-le moi savoir par une review ou par le lien pour me rejoindre sur ma page d'accueil.

À plus, bonne chance!


End file.
